Cherry Love
by PeeweeWolf
Summary: How far would you go to be someone's Valentine? (Oneshot) Kames vs. Kogan


The sky was so bright and beautiful you almost had to stop and take a picture. The residents of the Palmwoods were either skateboarding, surfing humongous waves at the beach, or touring the boardwalks to see what they had to offer. But it was February- how could this be?! Of course, James Diamond didn't care how on earth the high was 85 degrees on February 1st. He was just thankful. He wanted to see what his three friends were up to in 2J, hoping they would like to go down to the pool. However, when James reached 2J, he didn't at all expect what his eyes were now seeing.

"Carlos? What are you doing?! Don't you know it's a beautiful day outside? And you're in here..."

"Baking! What? What's wrong with that?!" Carlos Garcia was wearing a white apron over his regular clothes and a white chef hat on top of his helmet. He would constantly go through phases even though they should've ended years ago. He went through a daredevil phase, a ninja phase, a secret agent phase, and even recently a doctor phase. Now he has convinced himself that he is a chef or something.

James walked over to the blinds behind the couch and opened them. "The blinds aren't even open. It's a beautiful day that we shouldn't waste. Where's Kendall and Logan?" He sprinted into the kitchen and stood next to Carlos, pointing at what Carlos was taking out of the oven. "And what is _that_?"

"One: I'm not wasting my day. I'm baking! Two: Kendall is probably off crying somewhere and Logan is studying some book in his room. And three: T_his _is a cherry pie! I made it all by myself!"

"Really...?" James asked, doubting Carlos's last statement since the kitchen didn't look like it had been hit by a tornado. Then James frowned at the thought of Kendall Knight. He and Jo Taylor broke up a week ago, and Kendall was taking it really hard. "I wish I could cheer him up."

"Who Kendall?"

"Yeah."

"Dare to dream, James. This is a break up with Jo we're talking about. He's pretty depressed."

That got James thinking. He really wanted to cheer Kendall up. He hated seeing him down because he never deserved sadness. James had had a small on-again-off-again crush on Kendall throughout his teen years. He didn't have a strong crush on Kendall at the moment, but there was definitely something there. He didn't want to be lonely this Valentine's day, and the holiday was invading the Palmwoods like a rash. But he didn't want to admit to himself he was maybe a little- maybe kinda- 100% bisexual. But maybe James being Kendall's Valentine would be a benefit for the both of them.

He simply shrugged. "Imma go get Logan. Then we can find Kendall. I was think'n we could all go down to the pool or something."

"That sounds good. But," Carlos said enthusiastically, holding up his cherry pie no bigger than 5" diameter, "You all must try my pie first!"

"I'm allergic to cherries, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Then Kendall and Logan have to."

James smiled. "Sounds like a plan, Carlitos."

"There's a plan?!"

"It's a figure of sp- never mind. We'll eat your pie before we go." James said as he ran to Logan and Kendall's shared room.

"Logan, Logan, Logan. Tsk, tsk, tsk." James waved his finger at the sight of Logan Mitchell reading a thick book under a desk lamp.

Logan looked up. "Hey James..."

James couldn't help but laugh. "We graduated last year. You don't have to study anymore."

"I know, and technically I'm not studying. I'm learning. It's a book about the interactions between male and female human beings and a.k.a. love science! I'm going to try to find the best way to ask Camille to be my Valentine."

James chuckled. "You know I can help you, right? You don't have to pay thirty bucks for a book about human reproduction."

Logan sighed. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go gown to the pool with Carlos and I and possibly Kendall."

Logan thought for a moment. "I guess I need a break."

He smiled once again. "Good boy. Now c'mon." He left the door open for him and went into his room he shared with Carlos to get his swim trunks and goggles. Then he ran into the kitchen and saw Carlos crouched over at the refrigerator, getting something from the bottom shelf.

"Okay, Carlos. Logan said he's come."

"I'm over here, James." Carlos said, sitting at the kitchen table. He was now in his swim trunks. How'd he get dressed so fast?

To James's surprise, the person who stood up at the fridge was the tall, thin, German American man Kendall, his eyes rimmed with red. "Huh?"

"O- Oh. Hey Kendall. Where've you been?"

"Out...where'd this pie come from?" Kendall asked, pointing to the cherry pie sitting next to the fridge. A perfect idea popped into James's head.

"That's m-"

"That's apparently a cherry pie," James hollered over Carlos's voice, running over to the pie. He gently took it and lifted it right under Kendall's face. "Someone asked us to give this to you when you got back."

Carlos looked at James like he was crazy, but James ignored it.

"Really?! Who?"

"W-Well, we can't tell you. They didn't want us to. Apparently you have a secret admirer."

Kendall looked at both of them and then pushed the pie away. "I see what you guys are trying to do. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I'll be fine. Really."

"What?! But it really was from someone else! Right, Carlos?"

Carlos caught on quick. "Yes, and we vowed to keep her identity secret."

Kendall looked into James eyes for a sign of weakness. He could read James like a painting. But he remained firm in his lie. Kendall took the pie, and a small smile etched across his face. "I wonder...and a real girl girl, right? Not Mom? Not Katie?"

"Right." James answered.

"Well then...I- I guess I'll meet you guys down at the pool." Kendall said, leaving the apartment with the cherry pie.

Once Kendall closed the door after him, James ran over to hug Carlos. "Carlos, you are the best! I need thirteen more of those cherry pies."

"What?! Thirteen?! Are you mad?"

"No. I have a plan-"

"A real plan? Like- like: operation cherry pie plan!" Carlos began to bounce in his seat.

"Sure, Carlos. Anyway, I was thinking it could be like the 25 days of Christmas. We'll give Kendall a pie everyday to Valentine's Day. Then we'll reveal his secret admirer."

"But there is no secret admirer, James."

"And that's where you're wrong." He replied, shoving his face dramatically into Carlos's, staring into his eyes.

Carlos swatted him away with his hand. "What are you _doing_?!"

"It's me! I'll be his secret Valentine!"

Carlos suppressed a laugh. "You? You're gay?"

James crossed his arms. "No! I just...want to make Kendall feel better."

"Then why don't we find some girl in the Palmwoods to be his secret V-"

"Because my decision has already been made up!"

Carlos groaned. "Fine. Whatever. I can make three more by tomorrow if you keep him out of 2J long enough."

"Done! In fact," He jerked him up by the shoulder and practically dragged him to the oven, "You can make them right now."

* * *

They got Logan and Kendall's little sister, Katie, in on the plan, and as each day passed one of them (mostly James) would bring the pie to Kendall. Then James would always spy on him from afar, loving to see Kendall's smile and happiness as he took each bite. On day 3, Kendall got the jiff. He knew that his anonymous girl would give him a cherry pie everyday until Valentine's Day and reveal herself. But by day 4, Kendall couldn't eat another slice of pie. There was too much! Plus, Logan was still glued to his book, and it took a lot of effort to get him to put it down for a little while. By day 5, Kendall was growing more and more suspicious. On day 6, He was more than eager to find out who his secret admirer was- he was determined.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" James asked as he saw Kendall hiding behind a giant vase in the hallway at 9am the next morning.

"I am going to find out who my secret admirer is. If she comes to 2J to give me the pie every morning, then I'll catch her."

"Uhh...You're late!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah...Wait here." James dashed into 2J and into his and Carlos's room, grabbed a pie, and ran back out into the hallway.

"She already sent the pie today. See." The brunette held out the pie for the blonde to see.

"Dammit! She's an early bird." Kendall sulked, but then quickly stood up and raised his pointer finger. "Then I shall wake up even earlier! Ha, ha, ha!"

Kendall ran back into 2J, a treehat falling off his head. "I shall!"

James cursed under his breath. "What am I going to do now?"

He still didn't have a backup plan by the next morning, day 7. Kendall got into his position behind the vase at 7am sharp. He really _was_ determined.

"Whoops, sorry. You- You just missed her. See?" James held out yet another cherry pie.

"What?! She gets- what?!" Kendall was perplexed.

"Yeah...She must bring it here before she goes to work or something. Maybe she's still in school."

Kendall was beginning to doubt these past seven days. "You're _sure _there's a secret Valentine out there that's been giving me cherry pies?"

"Of course!"

"At least give me a hint."

James shook his head.

"Come on! One hint! What does she look like? Give me something!"

"Fine. Your secret admirer has brown eyes. That good enough for you?"

Kendall looked frustrated. He sighed. "It's better than nothing."

By day 10, there was trouble in the bedroom. The bedroom smelt like cherry pie and nothing else.

"James, we're running out of space for them."

"Just put them on my bed for now."

"Okay. Eep! Someone's coming!"

"What?!" James looked through the crack of their bedroom door. Kendall was walking towards their bedroom. "Hide the pies. Hurry!"

They grabbed every pie in sight and shoved them under the covers of James's bed. When Kendall entered the room, Carlos had one more left to hide, but it was too late. James's heart nearly stopped.

"Why do you have that?"

"This? Uh, well." Carlos stammered.

"It's one of your pies. We really wanted to eat one. We're sorry." James felt like he just saved the day.

"But you're allergic to cherries, aren't you?"

_He forgets my favorite color and my birthday, but he remembers I'm allergic to cherries?! _"I outgrew that allergy years ago. S- See?"

James took the cherry pie out of Carlos's hands and took a big bite out of it, chewed it, and swallowed.

"Oh. O- Okay. I was just wondering if I could borrow Carlos's phone charger. I can't find mine."

"Oh sure." Carlos rummaged through his nightstand droor and pulled out his charger. He handed it to Kendall and then he was on his way out. As soon as Kendall left, James spit out the remains of the pie in his mouth.

"J- James...You're face..."

James knew exactly what was happening. He ran to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was red and puffed up- almost like a cherry itself. He shrieked. "Fuck!" This better be worth Kendall being his Valentine.

Logan barged into the bathroom. "What's going on?!"

James showed Logan his face. "I ate one of the pies."

"An allergic reaction? That's it?! You made me loose my place in my book! Thanks to you." Logan stomped off to his room.

"Isn't Logan a lil' ray of sunshine." James commented.

"Was that sarcasm?" Carlos asked.

James glared at him.

* * *

That same night, Kendall was lying in bed trying to fall asleep while Logan was reading at their desk.

"Maybe it's that girl from 6B. She has beautiful brown eyes...but they're more of a caramel color. But Larissa has very dark brown eyes," Kendall sighed and sat up, "I just can't fall asleep. I mean what if it's someone I don't like. What would I say to her?"

"I dunno. I'm not very good at that kind of stuff." Logan replied, still reading.

"How long have you been reading?"

"I dunno...when's dinner?"

"We already had dinner two hours ago."

"What?" Logan looked up. "Ow! My eyes hurt. There are words on the wall."

"You've been reading way too much, Logie. What are you reading anyway?"

"It's kind of like a medical book...kind of..." Logan was too embarrassed to say what it really was after witnessing James's reaction.

"Snore. Look, you need to take a break."

"I can't. I'm almost finished. I have 60 more pages to go."

"At least take a break tonight and you can continue reading tomorrow. Your eyes are gonna explode."

Logan sighed. "You're right." He dog-eared the page he was on and closed the book. He turned off the desk lamp and went to the kitchen. He brought back a bagel with cream cheese. "Wanna bite?"

"Nah. That's your dinner?"

"If it can be a meal for breakfast then it can be a meal for dinner."

"True, true." Kendall laid back down on his bed on the top bunk, looking up at the ceiling. "I guess I'll just have to get up at 6:30 to find out who she is."

Logan sat on his bed, eating away. "Kendall, don't you want this person to be a surprise on Valentine's Day? I saw who your secret admirer is. Trust me, if you don't like who you see, you won't hurt his feelings if you say no."

"Don't you mean she?"

Logan chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. That's what I meant. She."

Kendall rolled over onto his stomach. "I guess your right. I'd ruin the little surprise planned for me..."

* * *

Day 14. Today was the day James Diamond would turn Kendall Knight's frown upside down. He worked on his hair for nearly an hour this morning. He was pacing through apartment 2J with the cherry pie on the kitchen counter along with a bouquet of roses. Other than moving to LA and joining a boy band, he had never been more happier than he was today. Carlos was playing on the swirly, waiting to see Kendall's reaction when he finds out James is his secret admirer.

"You owe me one for making all those pies." Carlos's voice echoed through the slide.

"I know." James replied. _Keep calm, James. Keep calm, keep calm..._

When someone burst through the door, James's immediate reaction was, "Hi!" But it wasn't Kendall. It was Logan. A very sad Logan.

"Camille turned me down! He's spending Valentine's Day with some asshole named Andrew!" Logan was almost in tears.

James ran over to comfort his friend. "It's okay, Logie. She'll realize soon that you're the one she wants."

"I don't care about her or Andrew! It's that stupid, damn book! I read 600 pages full of false facts for nothing! I hate that thing!"

"I told you you shouldn't have read that book."

Logan just nodded, looking down at his shoes.

The door opened again, and this time Kendall entered the room. "Hey guys."

Carlos slid down the slide and greeted Kendall. "What's up?"

"Waiting for the cherry pie girl to show herself." He said with a smile.

This was James's chance. He had a grin as big as the Cheshire cat's. "Actually, you're secret admirer is..."

"Logan." Carlos chimed in.

All three of their eyes widened. James looked at Carlos like he was crazy. Logan looked at him, confused. Carlos handed the pie and roses to Logan. James's face was priceless.

"Right, Logan?"

"Um, could you excuse us a moment?" James asked Kendall and Logan. He then walked over to Carlos. "What are you-"

"Shh. Calm down. Let's just see how this plays out." Carlos whispered into James's ear.

Kendall and Logan were fixated on each other.

"Really? It was all you?"

To be honest, Logan wasn't really sure what he was doing. But he kind of liked it. He blushed deeply as he handed the cherry pie and bouquet to Kendall. "Will you be my Valentine?"

Now they were both blushing. Kendall stared at it and then at Logan in astonishment. He took the lovely gifts and set them aside on the kitchen table. James couldn't help but gasp when Kendall slowly pulled Logan to him and kissed him affectionately.

"Awww." Carlos smiled. "This turned out quite nicely."

James crossed his arms. "Oh well. I still like Lucy anyway."


End file.
